The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-phenyl-pyridines of the formula I 
in which the variables have the following meanings:
n is zero or 1;
R1 is mercapto, hydroxysulfonyl, chlorosulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl or di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl;
R2,R3 independently of one another are hydrogen or halogen;
R4 is cyano, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy or phenylmethoxy, it being possible for the phenyl ring to be unsubstituted or to have attached to it one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, hydroxycarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy;
R5 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxylamino, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, xe2x80x94COCl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, formyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94CH(C1-C6-alkoxy)2, xe2x80x94N(R16)R17, xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl), xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl), chlorosulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R18)R19;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or 3-oxetanyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R8 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or C3-C6-alkynyloxy or
R7 and R8 together are a tetra- or pentamethylene chain which can have attached to it a (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl radical;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R10 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R11-R14 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R16 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R18 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy or
R18 and R19 together are a tetra- or pentamethylene chain which can have attached to it a (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl radical;
X1-X3 independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur, and to the agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I where R6 =hydrogen.
Moreover, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides or for the desiccation/defoliation of plants,
herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants which comprise the compounds I as active substances,
methods of controlling undesirable vegetation and for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I,
processes for the preparation of the compounds I and of herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants which make use of the compounds I, and to
intermediates of the formulae IIa, V and VI.
WO 95/02580 describes a large number of herbicidally active 2-phenylpyridines. The general formula in this publication also embraces some of the present compounds I where R1=C1-C4-alkylthio.
WO 94/05153 relates to herbicidally active benzene compounds which can also have attached to them, inter alia, a pyridine ring which is substituted by halogen and methylthio. However, the specific substitution pattern of the present 2-phenylpyridines cannot be found in this publication.
DE-A 19 500 760, DE-A 19 500 758 and DE-A 19 500 911 already describe certain substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the type of the compounds I where mercapto, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl occupy the 5-position of the pyridine ring as herbicidal and desiccant/defoliant active ingredients.
However, the herbicidal activity of the known compounds is not always entirely satisfactory with regard to the harmful plants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel herbicidally active compounds with which undesirable plants can be controlled better, in a targeted fashion, than was possible to date. It was also an object to provide novel compounds which have a desiccant/defoliant action.
We have found that this object is achieved by the substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I defined at the outset which have a herbicidal action, and by novel intermediates V and VI for their preparation.
We have furthermore found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and which have a very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for the preparation of these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Moreover, we have found that the compounds I are also suitable for the defoliation/desiccation of parts of plants, suitable plants being crop plants such as cotton, potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers, soya beans or field beans, in particular cotton and potatoes. Accordingly, we have found compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants, processes for the preparation of these compositions, and methods for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can have one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present as enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. The invention relates not only to the pure enantiomers or diastereomers, but also to mixtures of these.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I where R6=hydrogen can exist in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the nature of the salt generally being of no importance. In general, suitable salts are salts of those bases where the herbicidal activity is not adversely affected in comparison with the free compound I.
Especially suitable salts are those of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium salts, the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium salts, those of the transition metals, preferably zinc and iron salts, and also ammonium salts where the ammonium ion can, if desired, have attached to it one to four C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl substituents and/or a phenyl or benzyl substituent, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium and trimethyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium salts, furthermore phosphonium salts, sulfonium salts such as, preferably, tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium salts, and sulfoxonium salts such as, preferably, tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium salts.
The organic moieties mentioned for the substituents R1 and R4 to R19 or as radicals on a phenyl ring or on tetra- or pentamethylene are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All carbon chains, ie. all alkyl, haloalkyl, phenylalkyl, alkylene, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, phenylalkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy and alkynyloxy moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Halogenated substituents preferably have attached to them one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
The meaning halogen is in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Other examples of meanings are:
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl such as CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 and C(CH3)3, or e.g. n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, CH(Cl)2, C(Cl)3, CHFCl, CF(Cl)2, CF2Cl, CF2Br, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 1,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2xe2x80x94F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl, nonafluorobutyl, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, 5,5,5-trichloropentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlprohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl, 6,6,6-trichlorohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 1,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or C2F5;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: eg. benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-benzyleth-1-yl, 1-benzyl-1-methyleth-1-yl, 1-benzylprop-1-yl or 2-phenylhex-6-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
C1-C4-alkylene: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-propylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, 1,1-butylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,3-butylene, 1,4-butylene, 2,2-butylene, 2,3-butylene, 2-methyl-1,1-propylene, 2-methyl-1,2-propylene or 2-methyl-1,3-propylene, preferably methylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-propylene or 2,2-propylene;
C1-C6-alkoxy: eg. OCH3, OC2H5, n-propoxy, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexyloxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5, OCH(CH3)2 or OC(CH3)3;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, OCHFCl, OCF(Cl)2, OCF2Cl, OCF2Br, 1-fluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, OC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, OCF2-C2F5, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy, 5nonafluorobutoxy, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexyloxy, 6-chlorohexyloxy, 6-bromohexyloxy or dodecafluorohexyloxy;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: e.g. benzyloxy, 1-phenylethoxy, 2-phenylethoxy, 1-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 2-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 3-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 1-benzyleth-1-yloxy, 1-benzyl-1-methyl-eth-1-yloxy, 1-benzylprop-1-yloxy or 2-phenylhex-6-yloxy, in particular benzyloxy or 2-phenylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, eg. CH2OCH3, CH2OC2H5, CH2OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2OCH(CH3)2, CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-propoxy)methyl, (2-methyl-propoxy)methyl, CH2OC(CH3)3, CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)OCH3, CH(CH3)OC2H5, CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2OC2H5, CH2CH2OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2OCH(CH3)2, CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, CH2CH2OC(CH3)3, CH2CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(OCH3)propyl, 2-(OC2H5)propyl, 2-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[OCH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-[OC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(OCH3)propyl, 3-(OC2H5)propyl, 3-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[OCH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-[OC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-(OCH3)butyl, 2-(OC2H5)butyl, 2-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(OCH3)butyl, 3-(OC2H5)butyl, 3-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(OCH3)butyl, 4-(OC2H5)butyl, 4-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 4-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 5-(OCH3)pentyl, 5-(OC2H5)pentyl, 5-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-[OCH(CH3)2]pentyl, 5-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-(1-methylpropoxy)pentyl, 5-(2-methylpropoxy)pentyl, 5-[OC(CH3)3]pentyl, 5-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 5-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 6-(OCH3)hexyl, 6-(OC2H5)hexyl, 6-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-[OCH(CH3)2]hexyl, 6-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-(1-methylpropoxy)hexyl, 6-(2-methylpropoxy)hexyl, 6-[OC(CH3)3]hexyl, 6-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl or 6-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl, in particular CH2OCH3, CH(CH3)OCH3, CH3CH2OCH3 or CH(CH3)CH2OCH3;
hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: eg. CH2COOH, CH(CH3)COOH, CH2CH2COOH, 1-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 2-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 3-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-1-yl, 2-(COOH)but-1-yl, 3-(COOH)but-1-yl, 4-(COOH)but-1-yl 1-(COOH)but-2-yl, 2-(COOH)but-2-yl, 3-(COOH)but-2-yl, 4-(COOH)but-2-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)prop-1-yl, 5-(COOH)pent-1-yl or 6-(COOH)hex-1-yl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: COOCH3, COOC2H5, n-propoxycarbonyl, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-C2H5-1-CH3-propoxycarbonyl or 1-C2H5-2-CH3-propoxycarbonyl, in particular COOCH3, COOC2H5 or COOC(CH3)3;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, eg. CH2COOCH3, CH2COOC2H5, CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2COOCH(CH3)2, CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, CH2COOC(CH3)3, CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)COOCH3, CH(CH3)COOC2H5, CH2CH2COOCH3, CH2CH2COOC2H5, CH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, CH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, CH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, CH2CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(COOCH3)propyl, 2-(COOC2H5)propyl, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(COOCH3)propyl, 3-(COOC2H5)propyl, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-(COOCH3)butyl, 2-(COOC2H5)butyl, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(COOCH3)butyl, 3-(COOC2H5)butyl, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(COOCH3)butyl, 4-(COOC2H5)butyl, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 4-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 5-(COOCH3)pentyl, 5-(COOC2H5)pentyl, 5-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-[COOCH(CH3)2]pentyl, 5-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-[COOC(CH3)3]pentyl, 5-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 5-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 6-(COOCH3)hexyl, 6-(COOC2H5)hexyl, 6-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-[COOCH(CH3)2]hexyl, 6-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-[COOC(CH3)3]hexyl, 6-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl or 6-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl, in particular CH2COOCH3, CH2COOCH(CH3)2 or CH(CH3)COOCH3;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, eg. OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOC2H5, OCH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methoxy, OCH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)COOCH3, OCH(CH3)COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH3, OCH2CH2COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, OCH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(COOCH3)propoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-(COOCH3)propoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 2-(COOCH3)butoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 3-(COOCH3)butoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-(COOCH3)butoxy, 4-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 5-(COOCH3)pentoxy, 5-(COOC2H5)-pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-[COOCH(CH3)2]pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-[COOC(CH3)3]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 6-(COOCH3)hexyloxy, 6-(COOC2H5)hexyloxy, 6-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyloxy, 6-[COOCH(CH3)2]hexyloxy, 6-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyloxy, 6-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyloxy, 6-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyloxy, 6-[COOC(CH3)3]hexyloxy, 6-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyloxy or 6-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyloxy, in particular OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH(CH3)COOCH3 or OCH2CH2COOCH3;
C1-C6-alkylthio: eg. SCH3, SC2H5, n-propylthio, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, SC(CH3)3, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: a C1-C6-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. SCH2F, SCHF2, SCF3, SCH2Cl, SCH(Cl)2, SC(Cl)3, SCHFCl, SCF(Cl)2, SCF2Cl, SCF2Br, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, SC2F5, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexylthio or 6-chlorohexylthio, in particular SCHF2, SCF3 or SC(Cl)3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: eg. SOCH3, SOC2H5, n-propylsulfinyl, SOCH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, SOC(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular SOCH3 or SOC2H5;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: eg. SO2CH3, SO2C2H5, n-propylsulfonyl, SO2CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, SO2C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in particular SO2CH3 or SO2C2H5;
C1-C6-alkylaminosulfonyl: eg. H3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, H5C2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-propyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, (CH3)2CHxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-butyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, (CH3)3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-pentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3-methylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, n-hexyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2-dimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 4-methylpentyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 3,3-dimethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 2-ethylbutyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94 or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl-NHSO2xe2x80x94, in particular H3Cxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94 or H5C2xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94;
di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl: eg. (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C2H5)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-dipropylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-dibutylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-ethylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)-amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94 or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino-SO2xe2x80x94, in particular (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C2H5)2Nxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or N-ethyl-N-methylamino-SO2xe2x80x94;
C3-C6-alkenyl: eg. prop-1-en-1-yl, allyl, 1-methylethenyl, n-buten-1-yl, n-buten-2-yl, n-buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-penten-1-yl, n-penten-2-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-1-en-1-yl, n-hex-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, in particular allyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: eg. prop-1-yn-1-yl, propargyl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methyl-pent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methyl-pent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular propargyl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: eg. prop-1-en-1-yloxy, allyloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, n-buten-1-yloxy, n-buten-2-yloxy, n-buten-3-yloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-penten-1-yloxy, n-penten-2-yloxy, n-penten-3-yloxy, n-penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-prop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-prop-1-en-1-yloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, in particular allyloxy;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy: eg. prop-1-yn-1-yloxy, propargyloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxy, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxy, in particular propargyloxy.
With a view to the use of the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I as herbicides and/or compounds which have a desiccant/defoliant action, the variables preferably have the following meanings, to be precise in each case alone or in combination:
n is zero;
R1 is C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, in particular SO2CH3;
R2 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R3 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine, especially preferably fluorine or chorine, in particular fluorine;
R4 is cyano or halogen, especially preferably cyano or chlorine, in particular chlorine;
R5 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxylamino, C1-C6-alkyl (in particular CH3), C1-C6-haloalkyl (in particular halomethyl), xe2x80x94COCl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94OR9, formyl, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15 or xe2x80x94NH2;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl.
Very especially preferred are the compounds of the formula Ia ({circumflex over (=)}I where n=zero; R1=methylsulfonyl; R2 and R4=chlorine; R3=fluorine), in particular the compounds of Table 1:
Other very especially preferred substituted 2-phenylpyridines are those of the formulae Ib, Ic, Id, Ie and If, in particular
the compounds Ib.1 to Ib.662, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.662 only in that R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Ic.1 to Ic.662, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.662 only in that R3 is hydrogen: 
the compounds Id.1 to Id.662, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.662 only in that R3 is cyano: 
the compounds Ie.1 to Ie.662, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.662 only in that R3 is chlorine and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds If.1 to If.662, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.662 only in that R3 is hydrogen and R4 is cyano: 
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I are accessible in various ways, for example by one of the following processes:
Process A
Oxidation of substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I where n is zero and R1 and R5 do not contain oxidizable sulfur, in a manner known per se {cf. for example, A. Albini and S. Pietra, Heterocyclic N-Oxides, CRC-Press Inc., Boca Raton, USA 1991; H. S. Mosher et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV 1963, page 828; E. C. Taylor et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV 1963, page 704; T. W. Bell et. al., Org. Synth. 69 (1990), page 226}: 
Among the oxidants conventionally used for oxidizing the pyridine ring, reference may be made by way of example to peracetic acid, trifluoroperacetic acid, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, monopermaleic acid, magnesium monoperphthalate, sodium perborate, Oxone(copyright) (contains peroxydisulfate), pertungstic acid and hydrogen peroxide.
Examples of suitable solvents are water, sulfuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid, and also halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and chloroform.
The oxidation is normally successfully carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The oxidant is normally employed in at least equimolar amounts based on the starting compound. In general, an excess of oxidant has proved to be especially advantageous.
Process B
Oxidation of substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I where R1 is C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl and the substituent R5 does not contain oxidizable sulfur, in a manner known per se {cf., for example, C. S. Giam et al., Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 13(2) (1981), p. 137; S. G. Woods et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem. 21 (1984), 97-101; S. G. Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,087; N. Finch et al., J. Med. Chem. 21(12) (1978), 1269-1274; H. Ban-Oganowska, Pd. J. Chem. 67(9) (1993), 1609-1613; A. D. Dunn and R. Norrie, J. Prakt. Chem./Chem.-Ztg. 335 (1993), 269-272}: 
As regards suitable solvents and reaction temperatures, reference may be made to the information given for Process A). Oxidants which are suitable in addition to those mentioned for Process A) are also alkali metal hypohalites such as sodium hypochlorite and potassium hypochlorite.
To prepare products of value I where R1=alkylsulfinyl, it is recommended to employ not more than approx. 1.1 equivalents of the oxidant. To prepare I where R1=alkylsulfonyl, it is necessary to employ at least one equivalent or at least two equivalents of the oxidant, depending on whether the starting material is a corresponding compound I where R1=alkylthio or a corresponding compound I where R1=alkylsulfinyl.
Process C
Transition-metal-catalyzed cross-coupling reaction of 2-halopyridines II (Hal=chlorine or bromine) with organometallic compounds of the formula III in a manner known per se {cf., for example, WO 95/02580 and the literature cited therein on pages 21 and 22}: 
M1 is B(OH)2, Mgxe2x80x94Cl, Mgxe2x80x94Br, Mgxe2x80x94I, Znxe2x80x94Cl, Znxe2x80x94Br, Znxe2x80x94I, lithium, copper or tin-tri(C1-C4-alkyl), preferably B(OH)2, Mgxe2x80x94Cl, Mgxe2x80x94Br, Mgxe2x80x94I, Znxe2x80x94Cl, Znxe2x80x94Br or Znxe2x80x94I.
Alternatively, it is also possible to employ the boron oxines IV instead of the boronic acids III {M1=B(OH)2}. 
Suitable catalysts are, in particular, palladium catalysts such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(O), bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride, 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)-butanepalladium(II) chloride, 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethanepalladium(II) chloride, palladium(II) acetate+triphenylphosphine, palladium(II) acetate+tri(o-tolyl)phosphine or palladium on active charcoal, and nickel catalysts such as bis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(II) chloride, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propanenickel(II) chloride or nickel(II)acetylacetonate.
Process D
Reduction of 5-nitro-2-phenylpyridines of the formula V to give 5-amino-2-phenylpyridines VI, diazotization of the amino group and reaction of the diazonium salts with a symmetric aliphatic disulfide of the formula VII in a manner known per se: 
Reactions of this type are generally known, for example from the following publications:
Reduction of nitropyridines with hydrogen: F. Janssens et al., J. Med. Chem. 28(12) (1985), p. 1943;
Reduction of nitropyridines with iron: B. A. Fox et al., Org. Synth. 44 (1964), p. 34;
Reduction of nitropyridines with tin(II) chloride: L. A. Perez-Medina et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 69 (1947), p. 2574;
Reduction of nitropyridines with hydrazine: G. J. Clark et al., Aust. J. Chem. 34 (1981), p. 927;
Reduction of nitropyridines with tin: K. Wojciechowski et al., Synthesis 8 (1986), 651-653;
Reduction of nitropyridines with low-valency titanium compounds: M. Malinowski, B. Soc. Chim. Belg. 97(1) (1988), 51-53;
Reduction of nitropyridines with baker""s yeast: M. Takeshita et al., Heterocycles 31(12) (1990), 2201-2204;
Reduction of nitropyridines with zinc: K. Goerlitzer et al., Arch. Pharm. 324(10) (1991), 785-796;
Reduction of nitropyridines with sodium dithionite: F. G. Fischer et al., Ann. Chem. 651 (1962), p. 49;
Diazotization of aminopyridines with isoamyl nitrite and reaction of the diazonium salts with dimethyl disulfide or diphenyl disulfide: C. S. Giam et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 16 (1980), p. 756; T. Yasumitsu et al., J. Org. Chem. 46, 3564-3567 (1981).
2-(4-Chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-5-nitropyridine, 2-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-chloro-5-nitropyridine, 5-amino-2-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)pyridine and 5-amino-2-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-chloropyridine have already been disclosed in WO 95/02580. Apart from these compounds, the 5-nitro-2-phenylpyridines V and the 5-amino-2-phenylpyridines VI are novel. The preparation of V is expediently carried out by a method similar to process C) by a transition-metal-catalyzed cross-coupling reaction of 2-halo-5-nitropyridines of the formula VIII (Hal=chlorine or bromine) with organometallic compounds of the formula IX {cf., for example, M. B. Mitchell et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 32 (1991), 2273-2276}: 
M2 is B(OH)2, Znxe2x80x94Cl, Znxe2x80x94Br, Znxe2x80x94I, copper or tin-tri(C1-C4-alkyl).
The catalysts given for process C) are also suitable in this context.
Process E
Diazotization of 5-amino-2-phenylpyridines of the formula VI and reaction of the diazonium salts with SO2 in the presence of copper(II) chloride {cf., for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,684 and Gilbert in Synthesis 1969, p. 6}: 
The reaction of I (R1=SO2Cl) with ammonia, primary or secondary amines leads to the corresponding compounds I where R1=H2Nxe2x80x94SO2, alkyl-NHxe2x80x94SO2 or (alkyl)2Nxe2x80x94SO2 {cf., for example, C. Naegeli et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 25 (1942), 1485; M. Yasuhiro et al., J. Med. Chem. 23 (1980), 1376-1380; J. F. Liegeois et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 74 (1991), 8, 1764-1772 and P. De Tullio et al., Tetrahedron 51 (1995), 11, 3221-3234}: 
Moreover, the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I where R1=chlorosulfonyl can also be hydrolyzed to give the corresponding compounds I where R1=hydroxysulfonyl.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I can normally be prepared by one of the abovementioned synthesis processes. However, it may be more expedient for economic or process engineering reasons to prepare some compounds I from similar 2-phenylpyridines, which, however, differ in the meaning of one radical.
The compounds of the formula IIa 
are novel. 2-Chloro-5-methylthiopyridine is known, for example, from J. Med. Chem. 16 (1973), 319-327. As regards 2-chloro-5-methylsulfinyl- and 2-chloro-5-methylsulfonylpyridine, cf. J. Med. Chem. 29 (1986), 427-433; as regards 2-bromo-5-tert-butylthiopyridine, reference may be made to Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 95 (1986), 1009-1020.
In general, the preparation of the 2-halopyridines II can be carried out for example by diazotizing the corresponding 5-aminopyridines X 1)xe2x80x94preferably with a nitrous ester such as tert-butyl nitrite and isopentyl nitritexe2x80x94and subsequently reacting the diazonium salt with a symmetric aliphatic disulfide VII {cf., for example, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1980, p. 756-757}:
1) Re the preparation thereof, see J. Med. Chem. 16, 319-327 (1973) 
The diazotization can be also carried out in the presence of the disulfide VII.
The process is preferably carried out in an anhydrous system, for example in glacial acetic acid which contains hydrogen chloride, in dioxane, absolute ethanol, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, or in acetone.
The reaction temperature is normally at from (xe2x88x9230) to 80xc2x0 C.
The components in the diazotization reaction are usually employed in an approximately stoichiometric ratio, but an excess of one of the components may also be advantageous, for example with a view to as complete a reaction as possible of the other components. It is preferred to use an excess of nitrite, up to approximately twice the molar amount, based on the amount of X.
The disulfide VII is expediently employed in approximately equimolar amounts or in an excess, based on the diazonium salt. In general, a large excess of disulfide VII (up to approximately 5 times the molar amount), based on the amount of diazonium salt, has proved to be especially advantageous.
The 2-halopyridines II where R1=C1-C6-alkylthio can subsequently be oxidized to give the corresponding compounds where R1=C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, as described under process B) for the compounds I where R1=C1-C6-alkylthio.
Unless otherwise specified, all the above-described processes are expediently carried out under atmospheric pressure or under the inherent pressure of the reaction mixture in question.
As a rule, the reaction mixtures are worked up by methods known per se, for example diluting the reaction solution with water and subsequently isolating the product by means of filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and working up the organic phase to give the product.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I can be obtained upon preparation in the form of isomer mixtures, but, if desired, these can be separated into the essentially pure isomers by the methods conventionally used for this purpose, such as crystallization or chromatography, also on an optically active absorbent. Pure, optically active isomers can be prepared advantageously from corresponding optically active starting materials.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I can be formed by means of a reaction with a base of the corresponding cation, preferably an alkali metal hydroxide or alkali metal hydride.
Salts of I whose metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can also be prepared in a customary manner by double decomposition of the corresponding alkali metal salt, and also ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium and sulfoxonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium hydroxide, sulfonium hydroxide or sulfoxonium hydroxide.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts, not only as isomer mixtures but also in the form of the pure isomers, are suitable as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I effect very good control of vegetation on non-crop areas, especially at high rates of application. In crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soybeans and cotton, they are active against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds without inflicting any appreciable damage on the crop plants. This effect occurs mainly at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method in question, the compounds I or herbicidal compositions comprising them can be employed in a further amount of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Suitable crops are, for example, the following: Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris subsp. altissima, Beta vulgaris subsp. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N. rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa , Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (S. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I can also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides as a result of breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
Moreover, the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I are also suitable for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants.
As desiccants, they are suitable, in particular, for desiccating the aerial parts of crop plants such as potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers and soybeans. This allows completely mechanical harvesting of these important crop plants.
Also of economic interest is facilitating harvesting, which is made possible in citrus fruit, olives or other species and varieties of pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and nuts by concentrating, over a period of time, the adhesions or a reduced adhesion to the tree. The same mechanism, ie. promotion of the formation of abscission between fruit or leaf and shoot of the plants is also essential for readily controllable defoliation of crop plants, in particular cotton.
Moreover, the shortened period of time within which the individual cotton plants mature results in a better fiber quality after harvesting.
The compounds I or the compositions comprising them can be used, for example, in the form of directly sprayable aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended aims; in any case, they should guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Suitable inert auxiliaries are essential:
Mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances, as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of wetting agent tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if appropriate, solvent or oils, and these concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants (adjuvants) are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid and of fatty acids, of alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, of alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols and of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenyl ethers, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active substances together with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active ingredients I in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise approximately from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The formulation examples which follow illustrate the preparation of such products:
I. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ia.181 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ia.384 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
III. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. Ia.402 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 2 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of the sodium salt of diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
V. 3 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 3 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active ingredient.
VI. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 7 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the active ingredient No. 10 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the active ingredient No. 13 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (=non-ionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active ingredients I or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active ingredients are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants while reaching the leaves of undesirable plants which grow underneath, or the bare soil (post-directed, lay-by).
Depending on the intended aim of the control measures, the season, the target plants and the growth stage, the rates of application of active ingredient I are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg/ha of active substance (a.s.).
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I can be mixed with a large number of representatives of other groups of active ingredients which have a herbicidal or growth-regulating action and then applied jointly. Components in mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, aryloxy/hetaryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-(hetaroyl)/aroyl)-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- and hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, 2-phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
Moreover, it may also be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or in combination with other herbicides, as a mixture with a further number of crop protection agents, for example with pesticides or agents for controlling phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Of further interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.